Tacita de té
by Midday Giggle
Summary: En una noche fría y lluviosa, Fluttershy medita sobre diferentes temas de su vida. A veces debes darte tiempo para pensar en lo que tienes. Y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que con una taza de té.


**COMBINACIÓN PERFECTA**

Los cielos de Ponyville se oscurecían más y más con cada nube que el equipo de ponies del clima colocaba en el cielo, bloqueando los casi ya inexistentes rayos de sol mientras la noche caía silenciosa sobre Equestria.

La lluvia que caería sería fuerte y duraría toda la noche, lo cual incitaba a todos los ponies a estar dentro de casa antes de que esta empiece.

En su cabaña cerca del bosque Everfree, Fluttershy estaba asegurándose de que sus amigos animales estuvieran a dentro y seguros en sus cuevas, nidos o madrigueras. Mientras guiaba unos sapos al río no tan lejos de su cabaña, pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer, golpeándole delicadamente la espalda y cabeza y alertándola de entrar a su cabaña de inmediato.

Con una última revisión en los árboles y tras asegurarse de que las aves estuvieran resguardadas en la seguridad de sus nidos, corrió a su cabaña y entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La lluvia aumentó en el momento en que estuvo dentro, apenas salvándose de quedar empapada afuera.

Con un suave suspiro de alivio, caminó hacia su cocina y empezó a preparar una tetera de agua para poner a hervir. Un golpecito en su pata trasera llevó su atención a su conejito, Angel, quien señalaba gruñonamente su estómago, señalando que tenía hambre a la tímida pegaso.

-Oh, lo lamento, Angel. Olvidé preparar tu cena. Lo haré enseguida.-

Fluttershy sacó de la nevera unos cuantos vegetales y preparó la ensalada favorita del conejo, la cual él aceptó encogiéndose de hombros después de examinarla muy minuciosamente.

Fluttershy suspiró de alivio. Usualmente, Angel protestaría por algo mejor, pero afortunadamente esta vez no hubo problema alguno.

Con el asunto del conejito solucionado, devolvió a su atención a la tetera llena de agua que estaba a punto de poner a calentar antes de que Angel la interrumpiera.

Un trueno afuera la asustó, haciéndola respingar y esconderse bajo la mesa. Se quedó allí, temblando de miedo durante unos segundos, encogida y con los ojos cubiertos, antes de mirar temerosa hacia la ventana más cercana.

La lluvia caía aún más fuerte, y aparentemente los ponies del clima habían decidido que era buena idea hacer caer rayos también.

Con otro suspiro, la pegaso se puso de pie lentamente, acercándose a la tetera de agua, ahora caliente.

Apagó la estufa antes de que el agua se pudiera evaporar y sacó la tetera, tomándola del mango con un trapo para protegerse de quemaduras.

Se sirvió una taza de agua y puso dentro la funda de té para terminar. Tomó su bebida y se fue a la sala, sentándose en su sofá y reclinándose con cuidado de no derramar la bebida caliente encima de ella.

Cuando estuvo cómoda, tomó la funda de té cuando estuvo listo y la puso en el plato que había traído para la taza.

Mientras soplaba ligeramente para enfriar un poco el té, pensó en sus amigas.

Llevaban juntas tanto tiempo que era imposible pasar un día sin ver a alguna. Necesitaba saludarlas al menos para sentirse tranquila.

Tomó un sorbo de su té, el brebaje caliente enseguida brindando una sensación cálida a su cuerpo y alejando el frio que se pudiera colar a la cabaña.

Rainbow Dash era su mejor amiga desde que ella tenía memoria, nunca habían estado separadas y, cuando Fluttershy le anunció que se mudaría a Ponyville, no tardó mucho para que la pegaso de crin arcoíris se mudara también. Siendo la amiga leal que era, no quería dejarla sola en un lugar extraño, comprando un terreno y construyendo una casa para sí misma y adaptándose a Ponyville rápidamente.

Fluttershy le agradecía mucho ello, pues en realidad se había sentido muy sola las semanas que estuvo en Ponyville antes de la llegada de Rainbow. Siendo tímida como solo ella podía ser, no fue muy fácil socializar con otros a pesar de la naturaleza amigable de los habitantes de Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie, por el otro lado, fue la primera en conocer en Ponyville. La yegua rosa apareció frente a ella apenas pisó Ponyville.

Fluttershy se rio suavemente, recordando y disfrutando el recuerdo. Aunque debía admitir, que al principio estaba muy asustada por la naturaleza enérgica de la pony terrestre.

A veces aun la asustaba…

Pinkie la saludó con su típica enorme sonrisa, hablando por mil y sin parar si quiera a respirar. Fluttershy apenas pudo seguir lo que decía, hablando tanto que podría llenar un libro con esa única conversación.

No le tomó mucho a Pinkie planearle una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida, un día llevándola a Sugarcube Corner para "invitarle un cupcake". Serpentinas y globos estallaron alrededor de ella cuando entró, y casi todo Ponyville estaba allí para darle la bienvenida al estilo Pinkie.

Allí fue donde conoció a Applejack y Rarity, quienes la recibieron con sonrisas y buenos deseos…

La situación se repitió ante la llegada, una semana después, de Rainbow y las cinco se habían vuelto bastante unidas desde entonces.

Poco después, llegó Twilight y el resto es historia…

A la mitad de su té, Fluttershy se acomodó un poco más en su puesto, recordando lo que había pasado con Nightmare Moon.

Jamás se había sentido tan aterrada en su vida, y las cosas sin duda se volvieron más interesantes desde entonces, pero no se podía esperar menos de ser un Elemento de la Harmonía.

Angel se acercó con pequeños saltos hasta Fluttershy, saltando sobre ella y enterrándose en su melena, en busca de algo de calor ya que el frío se colaba más y más en la casa.

Para calentarse, Fluttershy tomó otro pequeño sorbo de su té, cuidando de no quemarse los labios al hacerlo.

Tenía mucho que agradecer en su vida, la cual había sido más emocionante de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

Había acumulado experiencias y muchos lindos recuerdos. Incluso se había dado sustos incomparables ¡Y se había enfrentado a un dragón adulto!

No había dejado de ser la pony tímida de siempre, pero había logrado salir un poco de su caparazón. Gracias a sus amigas y a todos los ponies que había conocido en las incontables aventuras que había vivido, disfrutaba de una vida feliz.

No tenía riquezas…

No tenía gran fama…

Pero en realidad no las necesitaba. Tampoco las quería.

Era feliz como era. La tímida y callada yegua del grupo, protectora de Equestria y portadora del Elemento de la Amabilidad, amante de los animales y residente de Ponyville.

Su hogar era una cabaña cerca del Bosque Everfree.

Discord, el dios del caos, era uno de sus amigos.

Starlight, una antigua enemiga, era una de sus amigas.

Sus amigas más cercanas consistían de:

Una Princesa alicornio.

Una Wonderbolt.

Una pony fiestera.

Una granjera.

Y una diseñadora de modas reconocida.

Un grupo variado, cada una diferente a su manera.

Pero a todas las amaba como a hermanas.

Y agradecía a Celestia por haberlas puesto en su camino.

Con ellas, nunca en la vida y por nada en Equestria se volvería a sentir sola otra vez.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Un corto relato que estaba dentro de mi cabeza por un tiempo y que decidí plasmar en este one-shot.

La verdad es que no veo a nadie mejor para este papel. Fluttershy, siendo callada y tímida, sin duda reflexiona mucho en sus momentos de soledad.

Aunque prefiero el café, creo que es bueno detenerse un momento y pensar en las cosas que te ha dado la vida hasta el momento ¿Y qué mejor manera para hacerlo que en una noche lluviosa, con la compañía de una bebida caliente?

Espero les haya gustado ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


End file.
